This invention relates to deflectors, and will have application to an air and/or bug deflector which enhances the aerodynamic performance of vehicles.
Current bug deflectors sold to the various automotive markets are designed to be mounted to the forward or leading edge of the vehicle, usually by way of mounting brackets. While these deflectors are somewhat efficient in deflecting insects and other debris before they reach the vehicle's windshield, they are relatively ineffective in an aerodynamic sense, and their positioning does allow some insects to splatter on the windshield.